The present invention relates to a process and to an apparatus for producing a stick-like food product.
A stick-like food product, particularly one such as a paste stick product including a crableg-like meat (uncolored), for example, has been conventionally produced by coloring the peripheral surface of the paste stick product, produced by the usual process, with a crab-like reddish food pigment. The coloring is usually applied by enveloping the paste stick product in a polyethylene film which has its inner surface coated with a reddish food pigment. The pigment is then transferred to the food by boiling in hot water or by steaming.
However, when using the above conventional process, it is difficult to satisfactorily transfer the reddish food pigment to the surface of the paste stick food product, because the transfer depends on the boiling condition of the hot water or the steaming. Further, because it is indispensable that the stick be enveloped by the polyethylene film, the process is complicated.
The present invention avoids the foregoing problems and provides a process and apparatus for making a stick-like food product, such as a crableg-like paste stick product, which are capable of transferring a coating such as a food pigment onto the surface of the food product without fail and satisfactorily.